The Aftermath
by IndigoRiot
Summary: With heavy eyes, Robotnik lifted his head to stare out of his little hole. This once proud city was a grave. All of the cities were graves. In a voice that cracked with remorse, he whispered four words for no one but the ghosts of the city and the wind and himself to hear. "...What have I done?"


**_The Aftermath_**

Five months ago, darkness swallowed the land. Winds whistled and raged in a murky sky hunkered with grey clouds that swirled and bulged and threatened more rain. One tall, lone figure stood amidst the crumbling city, his head uplift to the electric shower that had just begun to fall. The rain had a charge to it. Each drop tingled slightly as it fell upon his face.

No ray of light had managed to penetrate the thick blanket of clouds since the day of the Surge. He wondered, vaguely, if the sun even was even _there_ anymore. Or if it had turned its face away from him, spurning him for that one mistake that had cost this land everything.

Sighing, he brought his head down to survey the devastation that lay all around him. Central City was once a thriving, majestic place, full to the brim with skyscrapers and people and life. Now... it wasn't even a ghost town. There wasn't a single building in sight that had survived the Surge; everything was crumbling and broken. The rubble was still and the sky was dark. A sharp breeze whispered silent threats through the air and nothing breathed.

Slowly, the lone figure took a step back and traced his path back to his shelter for the night – a makeshift cave in the rubble. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Even _his_ genius could not have anticipated this level of destruction.

Because _was_ a genius.

But he was a _fool_.

Because how could Dr. Robotnik have been anything but a fool to think that such a scheme would have anything but disastrous consequences?

The splitting of the natural energies, the creation of unstable energies; a dark manipulation of the chaos emeralds. It was a brilliant plan, but it was doomed right from the start _because_ of its very brilliance. The consequences were too much for the physical world to handle. This should have been within his calculations. But it is just as they always say… everything is clearer in hindsight.

And in the end, it was all for his greed. The end of the true blue hero. The beginning of a new era – _his_ era. Robotnik smirked miserably at the irony. He had, at least, founded this new era – the resulting Surge had made sure of that. The old way of life had come to an end.

There was flash of lightening. Another rumbling of thunder.

The number of lives that had been lost as a result of the Surge was beyond his estimation. He, in his bitter resentment and foolish pride, had brought about the end of everything; the one creature who always stepped up and did everything in his power to protect the land and its people was, ironically, the one who was responsible for its destruction.

No.

...Sonic the Hedgehog was not the cause of this.

With heavy eyes, Robotnik lifted his head to stare out of his little hole. He let himself take in the ruined city once more. His dead eyes took in every crumbled tower, every pile of rubble. This once proud city was a grave.

All of the cities were graves.

In a voice that cracked with remorse, he whispered four words for no one but the ghosts of the city and the wind and himself to hear.

" _...What have I done?"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hi guys! I am uploading this totally on impulse and I'm a little nervous. I've not really ventured too far out of the Beyblade community but, here I am. _

_I've been working on a little project for ages now and I've decided to get my ass in gear and finally put it out there (the project, not my ass). I wrote this to be a kind of prologue for that story, but I'm gonna put it out now as a sort of teaser, a prelude to the real thing to test the waters a bit. With any luck, you'll start seeing chapters of the actual story within the next couple months. :3_

 _Anyways, yeah, this was short - hopefully sweet too. Let me know what you think. Hope you guys had awesome Christmasses and New Years!_

 _~ Indie x_


End file.
